


Cherry Pie

by Supernatural Fandom (lmpala67)



Category: J2 - Fandom, Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Cheeseburgers, Dean is In Over His Head, Hurt Dean, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Pie, Poor Dean, Sam Is So Done, Sam is Not Amused, Sam is a Little Shit, Sammy is being a little shit, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmpala67/pseuds/Supernatural%20Fandom
Summary: Sam forces Dean to eat more healthily.Funny short fic x,D





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm laughing so hard at myself right now.

Dean was tired. He was  _exhausted._ His back ached like a mother fucker, and his knees were about to give out from the stress his body was putting on itself. He and Sam had been running around most of the day hunting a rogue skinwalker who apparently liked to disguise itself as one of the trickiest animals on the planet. A cat. And it was going to be nearly impossible trying to track it down now that it knew the Winchesters were hunting it.

So it had been a really crappy evening so far, but it was  _okay._ Everything was going to be  _okay._ Dean had his comfort food that never failed to take away the stress and the hustle and bustle of everyday life. He had his trusty double cheeseburger packed full of life threatening trans-fats and his own little slice of heaven; his beloved cherry pie.

Dean practically sighed loudly in relief as he landed himself heavily in a seat at the table in the small kitchen of the motel room, excitedly opening up the crumpled fast food bag in front of him and taking out the beautiful sandwhich he'd been craving for all day.

The familiar sound of the front door closed made it clear Sam had made his entry. He had just been unpacking some things from the impala when he caught sight of his brother, about to dive into the sandwhich. But Sam was pretty much ignored as Dean uwrapped the item like it was the only thing in existence.

Sam stalked over with long dutiful strides, yanking the sandwhich out of Dean's hands before he could bite it, Dean's teeth clanking loudly together as he missed the sandwhich and Sam could have sworn he heard Dean whine.

"Are you  _trying_ to give yourself a heart-attack Dean!! This will kill you faster than snake poison," Sam snapped, scolding Dean like he was a child, but Dean wasn't listening, he felt like he was about to cry as his tired arms reached out for the sandwhich.

"And no more pie! Do you want to clog up all of your arteries Dean!" Sam took the pie too, throwing both of the contents into the trash with a great pride like he was doing some kind of justice.

Dean just sat there with his mouth hanging open agape like an idiot. His bottom lip quivering quite a bit before be stuttered, "B-but...I...pie-"

" _Shh_ I don't want to hear it Dean! I'm not going to just stand here and watch you kill yourself with these diabetic foods. You should be thanking me." Sam stalked off, leaving Dean at his spot at the kitchen table.

Dean groaned. Groaned as loud as he could before Sam told him to 'shut up' and 'stop actibg like a baby'. But Dean was already plotting of 182 ways he was going to murder Sam.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> :D I had fun making this!


End file.
